Ultra Dangan Ronpa 3-Luxury Asylum of the Despaired
by LightBlueRoses
Summary: Welcome to Tokyo's best and brightest luxury resort, Life Light Hotel. This fancy place comes complete with a spa, three restaurants, even a water park! And thanks to Hope's Peak Academy, 15 lucky students get to stay in here. Forever. Unless you murder someone, of course, but that's not important is it?
1. Prologue

_**Ultra Dangan Ronpa Three: Luxury Asylum of the Despaired**_

_Prologue_

The mastermind chuckled. Surrounded by glowing screens and concrete walls, they couldn't help but giggle.

"So surprised...my friends are gonna love me! Oh, but they won't remember..." They frowned. Quickly, however, they smiled once more. "Eh, whatever! I don't care! They'll love me anyways!"

Typing one last code into their main computer, the mastermind smiled.

"Hello, AI-bear. You be a bad, evil demon of despair, alright? I love you. I love everyone! Ahahahaha~!" The mastermind slid back. "Alright, now, computer five, initiate the surgeries for group two. Prepare Robot-bear and group one, computers three and four. And one and two? Just...well, get ready."

Another round of laughter echoed through the halls, only ending when the mastermind noticed the time.

"Oh! Twelve o'clock already! Why, I'll be late for mother. Come now, AI-bear, you have a lot to learn."


	2. Chapter 1-1

**Note: There's a spoiler in this chapter, near the end, revealing an important clue and the culprit of Chapter 1's trial in the first Dangan Ronpa. Just a warning. Anyways...**

_Chapter 1.1-Welcome to Life Light Hotel!_

Relaxing music blasted through the speakers, startling awake everyone inside the room. A few screamed at the sudden music, but most of them were aching so badly they could barely even lift their heads off the ground.

The music lowered, as a squeaky voice rang through the speakers.

"Testing, testing!," the voice cried out, "Welcome, you bastards, to the Life Light Hotel field trip! Please, please, get acquainted with your classmates! You'll be with them for quite awhile..."

With that said, there was a buzz, and the music came back on, though it was much softer so the teens could hear each other.

"What...what did that say?" A boy with messy black hair stood up, rubbing his head.

"How the hell should I know?" A girl snapped at the boy, her voice heavy with a Scottish accent. She looked around, muttered curses, and yelled out, "Oy, you lazy fucks! Get up!"

The teens that were still on the floor slowly got up, each and every one groaning. As the teens got up, they could see just how strange the room they were in was. It was outside, glass panels being the only thing separating them from the outside world. Despite this, however, the ground was carpeted, with bits of concrete peeking out from the sides. A security camera was attached to the wall, along with several speakers.

"Um, what did that announcement say again? To introduce ourselves?" Another girl asked, rubbing her eyes. "Because, in that case, I'm Sakamoto Ayumu, Super High School Level Student."

"Oh! You're one the who was able to learn Arabic in two weeks, right? I'm Yuni Suukoi, by the way. SHSL Youtuber." Yuni smiled.

Sakamoto nodded, a faint blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, I did learn it pretty easily I guess..."

The room fell silent. At least, until the announcer came back on, sounding more annoyed than anything else.

"Come on, come one! I didn't wake you bastards up for nothing, you know! How about...you, talentless! Introduce yourself, I'm sure everyone's eager to know who you are." The announcer growled. Everyone looked around for a moment, wondering who this talentless boy could be, until a boy crossed his arms and turned away from everyone else.

"I'm Neito Kibouyachi," he muttered, "And talents are stupid anyways, I don't need one...if you have to know, I do have good luck..."

"Neito come on, lighten up." Another boy hissed at Neito, before smiling at the crowd of confused students. "Hi everyone, I'm Jin Kibouyachi. I'm a sculptor."

"An artist? That's interesting. Oh, you're _that_ sculptor, aren't you? My father's bought many different statues from you. They're lovely. Kaede Yumiko, everyone, Super High School Level archer." Kaede bowed.

"And _I'm _Asbell Lightstage! The singer!" Asbell jumped in front of Kaede, startling the archer, waving her hands in the air and doing a little jig.

Everyone stared at Asbell. She giggled.

"Hey, that's just my happy dance! Don't judge." Asbell smiled.

The Scottish girl from before smacked her forehead. "Ya look like a fuckin' fool doing that. Name's Andreanna Menzies, bag pipe player."

"Men...man...me...eh?" Jin scratched his head, frowning.

"_Min-gus,_" Andreanna growled, "It's pronounced _min-gus._"

"Alright, alright, no need to be so pushy." Jin rolled his eyes. When he was sure Andreanna was looking away from him, he muttered "Frickin' scot..."

"_What the hell did you just say?_"

As Jin and Andreanna started to argue("Calm down! It wasn't like I was insulting you!" "DO YOU SEE ANY OTHER FUCKING SCOTTISH KIDS IN HERE!?"), the other students exchanged glances.

"Perhaps," Kaede suggested, "We should just get the introductions done and out of the way to avoid any further conflicts. Simply state your name and your talent."

Everyone nodded at her idea.

Looking around, Kaede pointed to a girl wearing a baggy hoodie and glasses. "How about you start?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, Nanako Yukimaru, SHSL Coder." Nanako said softly, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"What was that?" A girl asked, leaning in to hear Nanako better.

"N-Nanko Yukimaru. SHSL Coder..." She stuttered, putting her hands up.

"Oh, okay! I'm Mariko Arai, Super High School Level Pilot." Mariko waved to the others, noticing that Nanako didn't want anymore attention on her.

"A pilot? Ooh, that's swell! Where've you been to? I've been to the Burmeuda Triangle, Panama, Mount Everest..." Someone from the other side of the room called out. Mariko looked around, spotting a boy waving back. "Hisae Umeko, the world famous explorer."

A few confused murmers rang through the crowd, though Mariko seemed to know who he was.

"You're him? Wow, well, it's nice to meet you!" Mariko greeted Hisae.

"I know, right? You know, I've also been to..." Hisae rambled about all the places he's explored, finally being shut up by a swift kick to the leg. "AH! The hell, man?" Hisae turned around, spotting a boy glaring right back at Hisae.

"You were taking to long." The boy stated. Ignoring Hisae, he smiled kindly at everyone else. "Hello everyone, I'm Shusuke Takao, emcee. Or, if you're more familiar with the term, master of ceremonies."

"Emcee? That's it? What a stupid talent, god, anyone could do better than you." Hisae hissed. Shusuke continued to ignore the fuming explorer.

Shusuke looked around, pointing at someone after a moment. "You can go next."

"Uh, sure. I'm Hiro Sayama, Super High School Level Crafter." Hiro said, smiling nervously. "It's nice to meet everyone, I guess."

Before Hiro could continue, there was a yelp. Hisae was mumbling curses under his breath as a girl next to him smacked his arm. When she realized everyone was staring, the girl snapped up.

"Hi, I'm Sakamoto Ayumu, SHSL Student. I know it sounds weird, but I can learn skills at an accelerated rate." Sakamoto clasped her hands together, glancing around. "That leaves...you three." Sakamoto motioned towards two individuals, one a girl and two both boys.

The girl went first.

"I'm Aika Valez, Super High School Level Conspiracy Theorist!" Aika jumped up. Hisae snorted, only to be smacked again by Sakamoto.

"What about you?" Sakamoto asked the first boy.

"Troy McBean." He replied, looking at the ground and leaning against the glass walls.

"And your talent...?"

"Guns. I'm a gun expert. Name a gun, and I can identify all the parts of." Troy leaned in, "I have a collection at home."

Eager to move on from Troy, Sakamoto immediately turned her head to the boy next to him.

"What do you do?" She nervously glanced at Troy.

"I'm a doctor," the boy replied, "Name's Shinosuke Izaki. You can just call me Shin."

"That's good, Shin. I think that's everyone, then?" Kaede noted.

As if answering her, one of the glass panels suddenly lit up with static. There was a darkened outline, but whatever it was, it was too hard to tell.

"Yup yup yup!," it cried, "Now, gather 'round at the lobby, you idiots, at the receptionist's desk. Took you long enough..."

Right as the wall turned transparent again, a door opened. Without a word, the teenagers filed in.

Inside was a grand area, with several leather couches, marble floors covered in a black carpet, and flat screen TVs that lined the area. There was a welcoming banner, though it was sloppy and written in crayon.

**Welcome students of hope!**, was all the banner said.

"Yeah, that's right...we were coming from Hope's Peak, right?" Jin mumbled.

"No shit, Sherlock." Andreanna snapped. Before they could get into another argument, the voice spoke up.

"Yes! Everyone's here? Well then, perfect! Let's get this rolling!"

From the receptionist's desk hoped up a white teddy bear. At first glance, it seemed normal enough. But as the students looked closer at it, they realized that the bear had two, lighting-shaped eyes that made it look well more than menacing. And on the right side of its mouth was a sharp set of teeth.

A pin could drop and everyone in the room would hear it. Finally, after a full minute of silence, it was Neito who decided to make the first move.

Neito narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Jin, if this is a prank it isn't funny..."

"I didn't do anything!" Jin promised.

"Oh, please. Who else would try to scare us with a stupid looking stuffed bear?" Neito walked up to the teddy bear, ready to knock it off the desk.

"Hey! I'm not a stuffed bear!" The bear jumped up, claws at the ready. Despite seeming so calm before, Neito screamed and fell to the ground. "I'm Milkybear! Or, you can just call me Mirukuma."

"It can talk?" Mariko backed away from the Milkybear, as did everyone else. Milkybear shook his head.

"I'm a guy, you know. It's not nice to call bears an it. I'm sure some would know about this..." Milkybear growled.

While the others cursed, laughed, or even screamed, it was Hiro who asked Milkybear, "What do you plan on doing with us?"

"Hiro! You don't ask a stupid toy that! This is clearly a prank." Aika cried, before screaming when Milkybear jumped down and started to scold her.

"Hey now, you should know this isn't a prank! Come on, use that crazy brain of yours to find the truth!" Murmuring to himself, Milkybear laughed, "Not that you'll ever find it."

Jumping back onto the desk, Milkybear cleared his throat(if he even had one-no one was sure), and pulled down a giant diagram.

"What I plan on doing with you lovely students, who represent the hope of the nation," Milkybear trembled with excitement, "Is to keep you inside this hotel forever!"

"Forever?" Hiro questioned calmly.

"Yes yes yes! Forever and ever, until the end of time! Or, at least until the end of your time..." Milkybear nodded, hopping from foot to foot.

"Alright, sure." Hiro crossed his arms.

The other students were less peaceful about the situation, ranging from slamming their fists into the walls, to being on the ground with wide eyes.

"This can't be happening...you've gotta be kidding me!" Yuni ran towards Milkybear, about to punch the bear.

But when she did, her fist went right through it.

"No no no, can't do that! Violence against me, the lovely trip organizer and headmaster, is forbidden!" Milkybear shook his head as Yuni stepped back, trying to balance herself as she nearly fell.

"Headmaster?" Troy questioned, never getting a response, mostly due to Yuni being tossed into the wall just by Milkybear tapping her on the forehead.

Mariko and Asbell ran to help Yuni, while Milkybear couldn't help but giggle.

"'Course, this is one way to get out of here."

"And what's that?" Kaede asked. Milkybear continued to giggle, agitating her. "I said, how can we leave?"

Doing a backflip, Milkybear happily announced, "By KILLING someone!"

Everyone in the room stared at Milkybear. Even Asbell nearly let of Yuni as she was helping her up, sending both her and Mariko to the ground in a stumbling mess. Taking advantage of the stunned silence, Milkybear picked up a pencil and used it to point to placs on the diagram, which the students hadn't noticed before.

"So, kiddies, you're stuck in here. You're trapped. Lonely, bored, whatever, you wanna get out! If you're really that desperate," he pointed to a diagram of a chibi male stabbing a female chibi, "You can stab, burn, bash, shoot, strangle, hang, whatever! Just kill someone and you'll be set free!"

Now Milkybear was pointing to a diagram of a boy chibi, dressed in a hoodie and next to the numbers '11037', "But there's a catch. Once ya kill, ya gotta get the others to not know it was you! There's a period of investigation..."

Now he was pointing to six students, three male and three female, lined at little podiums with Milkybear sitting on a throne. The hooded boy and the murderer were both in there. "Then there's the trial. If the culprit is able to fool everyone else, then he alone will be able to leave, and everyone else is gonna die die die~!"

Now Milkybear's giggles became laughter. "But if you can't fool the others...well, look what happened to this lovely lil' man."

One of the TVs lit up, everyone turning around to see it. On the screen was a boy, just around their age. He had strikingly red hair, and several piercings. He resembled the murdering chibi. A chain came up, and dragged him into a place that strikingly resembled a baseball cage. The boy was chained to a pole, his(presumed)classmates just outside.

And then a baseball fired at him. Then two. Then three. Then four, and five, and six, and soon so many baseballs were being tossed at him it was too many to count.

After a flurry of baseballs, the machine that was firing them suddenly stopped. A monochromed bear chuckled, slightly resembling Milkybear while the boy remained on the chain, dead.

"That's a favorite of mine..." Milkybear clapped his hands, though none of the students responded. "Now, if you please, line up to gain your ID card."

Nobody did.

"I said LINE UP, or else I'll execute all of you right here and now!" Milkybear screamed. Suddenly, everyone was running towards the bear, rushing to get into a line. Milkybear's smile seemed to grow wider. "Good students."

As Milkybear handed out the blue cards, one thought went through every students' minds;

_Everyone here is an enemy. No one can be trusted._

**A.N/Whew, sorry for the wait! This chapter took a while to type of. Introduction chapters have never been my best...I know some people in this chapter might be slightly OOC, sorry for that! I'm still getting a hang of these characters, but I should get better at characterizing them later in the story. Anyways, yes Milkybear is different from Monobear, but there's a reason for that. I would say, but that'd be spoiling what happens later in the story. Next chapter should be coming soon, since I already have planned out who the culprit and victim will be. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
